


Lights

by Void_Shipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lights, Women's Underwear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Shipper/pseuds/Void_Shipper





	Lights

Estaban recostadas en la vieja cama de la habitación universitaria que compartía Kira y Malia

La asiática estaba en el pecho de la otra chica con los ojos cerrados y la mano en el abdomen de Allison

Allison pasaba su mano derecha por el largo cabello castaño de Kira Miranda fijamente una de las ampolletas en el techo

-Amo lo que hicieron los chicos en el Cuarto- Kira levanto la cabeza apoyándola en sus brazos

-Hey, yo tuve mucho que ver con todo- una carcajada salió de sus labios recordando el lío que tuvieron para poder poner todas las ampolletas en el techo, mucho problema y mucha plata de por medio

-Si y fue muy lindo de tu parte amor- se levanto para darle un pequeño beso, se separo, se paro y se puso un sudadera ancho -Toma- le tiro un camiseta, Allison se pone la rápidamente, sentándose con la espalda en la pared

-ven- dijo abriendo los brazos, Kira camino devuelta a la cama, se volvió a acostar junto a su novia, tomo el plumón y las tapó con el

-Que vamos a hacer mañana?- pregunto la mas pequeña con un tono inocente

-Ya que es domingo y ni tu ni yo tenemos clases podríamos ir a la playa o salir a algún otro lugar, que dices?

-Lo vemos mañana si- escondió su cara en el cuello de su novia - tengo un poco de sueño

Se acomodaron en la pequeña cama, Allison abrazo a Kira por la espalda dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello, susurro un "buenas noches bebe"

 


End file.
